(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of transition metal complex materials, involving porous metal complex materials, and in particularly to a metal-imidazolate chiral nano clathrate complex and preparation method thereof.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Because the synthesis and preparation of chiral complexes have extensive application prospects in the fields of chiral catalysis, separation, and synthetic drugs, it has thus given rise to widespread interest among scientists, and has become a leading field of research for chemists around the world (such as: a) Y. Liu, W. Xuan, Y. Cui, Adv. Mater. 2010. 22. 4112-4135; b) L. Ma, C. Abney, W. Lin, Chem. Soc. Rev. 2009. 38. 1248; c) G. Seeber, B. E. F. Tiedemann, K. N. Raymond, Top. Curr. Chem. 2006. 265. 147-183). Traditional research on chiral complexes all use chiral organic ligands with metal-salt ligands to synthesize mononuclear or polynuclear complexes. However, because homochiral ligands are extremely expensive, thus, the manufacturing cost of chiral complexes is correspondingly high. In recent years, non-chiral ligand complexes have been used to construct chiral complexes through stereochemistry. In particular, chiral clathrate complexes have aroused great interest not only because of the distinctive supramolecular chemistry of their own chiral complex molecules, but also, more importantly, because of their huge application potential in the fields of chiral catalysis and separation (for example: a) D. Fiedler, D. H. Leung, R. G. Bergman, K. N. Raymond, Acc. Chem. Res. 2005. 38. 349-358; b) M. D. Pluth, R. G. Bergman, K. N. Raymond, Acc. Chem. Res. 2009. 42.1650-1659). Although chiral supramolecular clathrate complexes based on non-chiral ligands have been reported, however, the high nuclear, high symmetrical chiral clathrate filled complexes are still relatively rare (e.g. having O, I molecular point groups), and their synthesis remains a major challenge to chemists (S K Narasimhan, X. Lu. Y.-Y. Luk, Chirality. 2008. 20. 878-884). Because of their use in the development of chiral catalysis, simulation of biological enzymes, and chiral separation materials, the synthesis and exploration of such chemical compounds, especially chiral clathrate complexes that have high symmetry through rational design, will have a great impact on the development of high-performance materials, and will inject enormous life into the entire science of complex materials and catalysis.